Sif
|species = Asgardian |citizenship = Asgardian |gender = Female |age = 1000+ |title = Goddess of War |affiliation = Asgardians |movie = *''Thor'' *''Thor: The Dark World'' |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. |actor = Jaimie Alexander |status = Alive |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |family = |DOB = }} Lady Sif is a character on Marvel's Thor, Thor: The Dark World & Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She first appears in Thor and the fifteenth episode of the first season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is portrayed by star Jaimie Alexander. Biography Early Life During her early years, Sif's great talents as a warrior were not appreciated by many because she was a woman. Thanks to her friend Thor, who believed in her capabilities, Sif became one of the most appreciated warriors of Asgard, along with the Warriors Three, Loki, and Thor himself.Thor Sif was also romantically involved with a warrior named Haldor, who was later enthralled by the sorceress Lorelei. The event led to Haldor's death, creating a deep hatred between Sif and Lorelei.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men Loki's Schemes Jotunheim Sif, Loki and the Warriors Three, was present at the coronation ceremony for Thor, who was to be crowned King of Asgard. Thor arrived confidently, throwing his hammer in the air and winking at Sif, much to her disapproval. When the Frost Giants of Jotunheim interrupted Thor's coronation ceremony by attempting to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters, the coronation was cancelled, much to Thor's anger. Sif and the Warriors found Thor throwing tables in the air in rage. They arrived just when Loki was trying to calm his brother down, Thor was adamant that the Frost Giants should be punished for the attack, he went to each of his friends individually to tell them why they should follow him. When Thor came to Sif he asked her who had proved wrong all those who had stood in her way when she planned to be the fiercest warrior in all of Asgard, but Sif insisted that she did it alone, which Thor did not argue with. Sif, Loki, and the Warriors Three were convinced by Thor to attack Jotunheim, to find those responsible. They did not struggle to get past the gate-keeper Heimdall, who also was determined to learn who was responsible for the attack on Asgard. Heimdall transported them to the home of the Frost Giants, but told them that he would not risk Asgard's safety and would not hesitate to leave them to die in Jotunheim. While in Jotunheim, Thor and Loki tried to negotiate with the king of the Frost Giants, Laufey. Thor was insulted by a Frost Giant and began a huge battle with their enemy. Sif fought alongside her friends against an army of Giants led by Laufey himself, and managed to slay many of them, but was forced to flee when Fandrall was injured and they became outnumbered. Sif and the Warriors Three attempted to out run a giant Jotunheim Beast; they were soon cornered by the creature, which was soon killed by Thor. Eventually, the team was saved by Odin himself, riding Sleipnir, who intervened to prevent their killing. Although Odin tried to bring about a peace between Asgard and Jotunheim, Laufey told him that war was to begin because of Thor's actions. They were taken back to Asgard, and Sif witnessed Thor's banishment to Earth, powerless to help. After Thor's banishment, the Warriors Three gathered together, along with Loki. While Fandral and Volstagg recovered from their injuries, they discussed the events on Jotunheim, questioning how Odin could have learned of their activities. Loki revealed that he had informed Odin of their attack on Jotunheim. Sif tried to convince Loki to speak to Odin but Loki refused, claiming Thor was too foolish to be their king. After Loki left the room, Hogan told the group that he believed Loki was responsible for the original attack on Asgard. Disobeying the King Some days later, Sif persuaded the Warriors Three to ask Odin to recall Thor back home, but when they arrived in the throne room, they found Loki sitting as the new ruler of Asgard, as a substitute to Odin, who had fallen into the Odinsleep. Loki denied their request to call his stepbrother back, but they decided to ignore his order and to go to Earth anyway. After this denial the team's relationship became more and more strained, leading to an argument between Fandral and Volstagg, which Sif and Hogun broke up. When everything calmed down, they agreed that they must go to Midgard to retrieve Thor and bring him back to Asgard to oppose Loki's rule, despite knowing that this would be seen as treason. Before they for enact their plan their plan they were called for a meeting with the all-seeing Heimdall, Volstagg summed up their feelings by simply saying "We're doomed". Battle of Puente Antiguo Heimdall agreed with them and opened the Bifrost Bridge for them, and the four Asgardians arrived on Earth, in New Mexico. Here, they easily spotted Thor, they happily greeted him and were introduced to Thor's new friends Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis. They told Thor that they were there to bring him back to Asgard, but Thor appeared confused, claiming he could not return home as his actions had caused the death of Odin, Sif assured him that Odin was still alive. Thor and the team then found out that he had been tricked by Loki's lies. Shortly afterwards, the Destroyer was sent to Earth by Loki to kill Thor and the other Asgardians. Thor told them that he was powerless to help so choose instead to help bring the innocent people to safety. Sif and the Warrirors Three engaged it in the battle with her friends. While the Warriors Three bought her some time, Sif climbed a rooftop and attacked the Destroyer from above, piercing its throat with her Sword. Immediately after, however, the Destroyer regenerated itself and almost vaporized her with its energy blast. As the Destroyer seemed unstoppable, Thor tried to convince Sif to flee with her companions. She told him that she intended to die a warrior's death and have stories told about her sacrifice; Thor convinced her to live and tell the stories herself. Now alone against the Destroyer, Thor, who claimed to have a plan, challenged the unstoppable creature with only his words. Sif watched helplessly as Thor sacrificed himself to protect the innocent people. The Destroyer hit Thor and he nearly died, but because of his noble sacrifice he was reborn in his divine form, in which he fought and destroyed the Destroyer. After the battle Sif, Thor and the Warriors Three returned to Asgard and took Heimdall, who had been injured by Loki, to the healing room while Thor went to challenge his brother. Return to Asgard Back in Asgard, while Sif took Heimdall to the healing room, Thor successfully defeated Loki and Odin retook the throne of Asgard. Along with other Asgardians, Sif celebrated Odin's return to the throne and Thor's return to the realm, participating to a gargantuan banquet. Sif saw Thor silently leave the celebrations and watched him go. She was joined by Thor's mother Frigga; Sif offered Frigga her condolences for Loki's death and Frigga asked Sif how Thor was coping. Missing Thor A year after his disappearance, Loki began an attack on Earth in order to get the Tesseract. Thor went to Earth in order to both save Humanity from Loki and take the Tesseract to repair the Bifrost Bridge. While he was gone, Sif worried about him and asked Heimdall if he was alive. He told her that Thor was alive and had made allies, but that Loki had allies as well.Thor: The Dark World Prelude Marauders' War Battle of Vanaheim Sif fought with Asgard's armies, the Warriors Three, and Thor to regain control of the Nine Realms after they were thrown into turmoil following the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge. She fought in the battle against the Marauders on Vanaheim. She lead the initial battle until Thor arrived, she was told him that she had everything completely under control despite the fact the entire battle field seemed to be burning. During the fight, she saved Thor's life when the Marauders attempted to fire a missile at his head by blocking it with her shield. The battle was ended when the Marauders sent in a giant Rock Monster to challenge Thor, Sif allowed Thor to challenge the Monster alone. Thor killed the Monster with one hit and ended the battle, Sif and the rest of the Warriors Three then captured the Marauders and returned them to Asgard. Celebration After the war with the Marauders was seemingly won, Sif continued her training, under the watchful eye of Odin and Thor. When Thor and the Warriors Three celebrated their victory against the Marauders, Sif saw Thor leave and stand alone outside the tavern; Sif attempted to renew a romantic relationship with Thor, secretly somewhat jealous of his love for Jane Foster. They retold war stories and remembered past drinks together, Sif requested Thor have a drink with her; however, Thor kindly refused and left.Thor: The Dark World Second Dark Elf Conflict Freeing Loki Later, Malekith returned to Asgard as Thor brought Jane Foster there because she had absorbed a powerful substance called the Aether. Sif defended Asgard from the Dark Elves during the Sacking of Asgard. As she and a squad of Asgardian soldiers went to defend Asgard, she saw Foster escape to safety with Frigga. She was present in the throne room when Odin slew the last Dark Elf present there with Gungnir. Frigga was eventually murdered by Malekith and Algrim during the battle and Sif attended her funeral; seeking to gather his army, Odin ordered none to leave Asgard. Seeking revenge, Thor planned to take the battle to Malekith so he could kill him and destroy the Aether; to this end, Thor had a meeting with Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Heimdall to discuss how they would be able to leave Asgard and travel to Svartalfheim. Sif was given the mission to free Jane Foster from Asgard after Odin had ordered her to be locked away. When the guards delivered food to Foster, Sif arrived and attacked the guards, knocking them out before freeing Foster and returning her to Thor. While this was going on, Thor successfully freed Loki from his cell. Sif met with them in the Great Hall along with Jane Foster. As Thor, Foster, and Loki made their way to an abandoned Dark Elf ship where Volstagg was waiting, Sif held back the Einherjar attempting to capture them. Before they left however, Sif made sure that Loki knew that if he betrayed Thor, she would kill him. With Sif's Sword at his throat, Loki smiled and told her how much he had missed her. Sif battled the Einherjar until she was eventually overcome by the sheer numbers of the guards.Thor: The Dark World Transfer of the Aether After the Battle of Greenwich, the Aether was recovered from Svartalfheim and contained. On Odin's orders, Sif and Volstagg delivered the Aether to the Collector on Knowhere, saying that it was unwise to keep two Infinity Stones in the same place. The Collector assured them that the Aether would be absolutely safe in his collection, Sif told him to ensure that it was, she then left and returned to Asgard.Thor: The Dark World Mid-credits Scene Hunt for Lorelei During the Sacking of Asgard, Lorelei escaped from the Asgardian Dungeons, and Sif was tasked by Loki, masquerading as Odin, with capturing her. Sif pursued her to Earth, where she was immediately greeted by Phil Coulson's team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were able to use their database to recognize her and determine she was not a threat to them; Sif, in turn, recognized the S.H.I.E.L.D. name and logo and decided to trust them.. Sif told them that their world was in great danger. Sif was taken to the Bus, where she expressed shock to discover that Coulson was still alive, having heard from Thor that he had perished at the hand of Loki. She agreed to obey his wishes and not inform Thor that Coulson was alive. Sif told the team that she was hunting Lorelei, and desired their help in locating her. She explained her plan to use an Asgardian Collar to end Lorelei's spell. While they investigated Lorelei's location, Coulson asked her about any aliens that she knew had visited Earth, specifically any aliens that were had blue skin. She listed all the species she knew of (including the Kree), but stated that as far as she knew, the Frost Giants were the only blue-skinned aliens to have visited Earth. Together, the two parties tracked Lorelei to Rosie's Desert Oasis, Sif confronted Lorelei but was attacked by her new soldiers, a biker gang, Sif fought the Biker gang defeated them with little effort. Lorelei managed to escape from Sif, but, in the ensuing confrontation, Lorelei managed to take control of Agent Grant Ward. Additionally, during the battle, the Asgardian Collar that Sif had brought to gag Lorelei and break her hold on her victims, was damaged, leaving the team no recourse short of death to break her spell. Sif gave the collar to Leo Fitz hoping that he would be able to repair the damage. While Skye attempted to track Lorelei and Ward. While on the Bus she cleaned her sword and was visited by Melinda May, she immediately knew that May was also a great warrior and allowed her to hold her sword. Sif talked with May about her own experiences at the hand of Lorelei when she took control of Sif's former lover. She warned May that Ward was no longer the man she had known and would not hesitate to kill her, May insisted that Ward may try to kill her but he would not succeed. Capturing Lorelei Sif visited the suite where Warde and Lorelei had stayed in Las Vegas, as Skye managed to locate Ward there, but she was unable to capture them. She returned to the Bus to discover that Fitz had fixed the collar, and he invited her to inspect it. However she learned that Ward and Lorelei had returned to the Bus and taken control of Fitz, who locked Sif in the Cage and opened the airlock. Though she was ejected from the Cage, she managed to hold on to an edge of the plane until Coulson ordered to open the airlock and let her back in. Once back inside, she discovered that Lorelei had taken her sword and the two dueled, Lorelei mocked Sif, reminding her of the men she loved and would never have, including her former lover Haldor and Thor. The fight ending when Sif managed to disarm Lorelei, she asked Sif to kill her rather than return her to her cell, Sif ignored her and forced the collar back on Lorelei. After thanking Coulson and his team for their help, Sif departed with Lorelei and returned to Asgard. The Kree and the Inhuman Fighting the Kree When Heimdall discovered that a Kree had landed on Earth, Sif was sent to intercept him and discover his purpose on Earth. In order to not draw too much attention to herself, Sif decided to wear a human outfit. She confronted the Kree, a warrior named Vin-Tak, in Portugal, and had a prolonged fight with him. Though she managed to damage his cloaking device, Vin-Tak struck her with his Truncheon, which made her lose her memory. The Kree then threw her into the sea and escaped the scene. A few hours later, Sif walked out of the sea. She was greeted by a group of young partiers. She asked the group about the only thing she remembered, the whereabouts of Kava. They were not able to help her; when one of the young men followed her, she punched him in the chest, causing him to fly backgrounds. When another partier asked who she was; she said she did not know. She was later stopped by the local police; not wanting to get into a fight with Sif, they told her that they knew where Kava was and if she waited patiently they would bring it to her. Instead Agent Phil Coulson arrived; he explained their past relationship and her history with S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson promised to help her find answers. Working with S.H.I.E.L.D. Sif joined Phil Coulson and Melinda May when they traveled to the pier where Sif had fought Vin-Tak earlier; they asked her what she remembered but her mind remained blank. When May asked her about what she remembered of Thor, she could give no account, but admitted that the name alone made her want to smile. Meanwhile, Skye and Bobbi Morse had an encounter with Vin-Tak. He was tracked down when he tried to open a mysterious box and Lance Hunter used the Electric Net Grenade to capture him and bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D. Chasing the Inhuman Sif demanded answers from Vin-Tak and he explained that his Truncheon had the power to erase minds; as an act of good faith, he used his Truncheon again, this time to restore Sif's memories. She showed instant distrust for the Kree soldier. Vin-Tak explained that his mission was to track down and kill the results of Kree experiments to create living weapons, the weapons being known as Inhumans. As they discussed the events that Skye witnessed of Raina's Terrigenesis, Sif began to seriously question Skye. As she did, the entire room began to quake; Coulson and Sif quickly realised that Skye was the one causing the earthquake and was in fact an Inhuman. Vin-Tak tried to kill Skye while Sif wanted to take her to Asgard. Coulson and May attempted to escape and May locked Skye inside Vault D, activating the Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier. Sif thrust her sword through the barrier in an attempt to capture Skye. Just as she disabled it, Skye shot herself with an I.C.E.R. to stop the earthquake. Return to Asgard Seeing how Skye was willing to put herself in harm's way to protect her friends, Sif agreed to allow her to stay on Earth. Sif said goodbye to Coulson and May, returning to Asgard with Vin-Tak, who had had his memory wiped by Bobbi Morse during the chaos; Sif had agreed to return him to his homeworld. Sif once again asked Coulson if he was sure he wanted to keep Skye on Earth due her dangerous power; he said he did. After giving Coulson a final warning about the danger of his choice, Sif called for Heimdall and the Bifrost Bridge opened, taking her home.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are Powers and Abilities Powers *'Asgardian Physiology': As an Asgardian, Sif has superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': Like all Asgardians, Sif is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Asgardian female. She was able to hold his own against Frost Giants and Marauders, jump on the Destroyer's back to impale him with her sword and, with one push from her foot, move a very large RV about 40 feet. **'Superhuman Speed': Sif can move at high speeds. She managed to outrun a Jotunheim Beast and to stop an arrow from hitting Thor with her shield. **'Superhuman Agility': Sif was able to defeat multiple Jotun and had the upper hand for most of her duel with Vin-Tak by utilizing her superior agility and balance. **'Superhuman Durability': Sif's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces from Frost Giants and the Destroyer, and exposure to extreme temperatures and pressures of Jotunheim. She can also withstand shotgun blasts at close range without any injuries. **'Superhuman Stamina': Sif's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. She was able to hold on to the top of the Bus for an extended period of time, while the plane was in the air, traveling at full speed. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's resistance, Sif can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. After Sif and the Warriors Three took a severe beating from the Destroyer, she returned to Asgard looking no worse for ware. **'Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Sif ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Even though she is over one thousand years old, she still looks like a young woman by Earth standards. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Sif is an excellent combatant and has received extensive training in unarmed combat and swordsmanship, which enabled her to become Asgard's greatest female warrior. Asgard's greatest warrior Thor comments that Sif proved "all wrong who scoffed at the idea of a young maiden being one of the fiercest warriors." Lorelei comments that "the graves of Asgard's enemies are filled with men who underestimated Sif."; this states that Lorelei felt Sif was a dangerous threat to her, granted that she was just as skilled as her. Sif was stated by Thor to be one of the best warriors the Nine Realms has ever known. She was able to hold her own in battle against legions of Marauders and Frost Giants. *'Sword Mastery': Sif uses a unique Asgardian sword with a versatile shield as a part of her fighting style. Sif is widely feared and recognized for her powerful swordmanship in battle, which ranked her as one of Asgard's greatest warriors, and even made her nemesis, Lorelei, desire Sif's sword for her own. *'Multilingualism': Sif is well-versed in the native languages of several alien species, including that of the Kree. Appearances Trivia Comic Notes *In the comics, Sif is Thor's lover and main love interest, not just a friend or a teammate, being a direct adaptation of , where Sif is the wife of Thor. Her feelings for Thor are hinted in the end of the first film when she looks at him talking with his father, and also when Lorelei taunts her during their fight. Another reference was when Sif had lost her memory, but when Phil Coulson mentioned Thor, Sif said that though she did not know the name, it made her want to smile. *Also in the comics, Heimdall and Sif are brother and sister. Although this relationship has not been explored in the movies, concept art exists of a black Sif, confirming that this relationship was originally propped for Thor.New Concept Art From THOR Reveals 'Balder,' Initial Designs For 'Sif' And More! *In the non-canon comic Captain America & Thor: Avengers!, Sif helps her friends to free Fandral who is captured by the Dark Elves led by Queen Alflyse. Behind the Scenes *In Thor, Agent Garrett referred to Sif as Xena from the 1995-2001 television show . The portrayer of Xena in the show, Lucy Lawless, appears in the first and fifteenth episodes of the second season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., while Sif made an appearance in the first season and second season. References Category:Asgardians Category:Thor Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters